The Cytometry and Microscopy Shared Resource (Cytometry SR) is an essential asset to Case Comprehensive Cancer Center (Case CCC) members' research, illustrated by the breadth of scientific program involvement and reflected in the large number of investigators who use this Shared Resource (SR). Last year alone, over 300 investigators, 37% of whom were Case CCC members, accounting for 40% of total usage, from all 7 of the Case CCC Programs used the SR. The mission of the Cytometry SR is to support cell-based assays in basic, translational, and clinical cancer research and clinical trials. This multi-site SR, jointly supported and managed by the Case Comprehensive Cancer Center (Case CCC), Case Western Reserve University (CWRU) School of Medicine (SOM), University Hospitals (UH), and Cleveland Clinic (CC) Lerner Research Institute (LRI), provides formal access to expensive instruments, and professional expertise and assistance in the areas of cytometry, microscopy, and cell sorting. The Specific Aims of the Cytometry SR are to: 1. Provide well-maintained flow cytometers, cell sorters, microscopes, and associated equipment. 2. Provide training and consultation by cytometry and microscopy professional staff. 3. Provide full or partial cell-based assay development to support clinical investigators. At last review, the Cytometry SR was rated Excellent to Very Good Merit. Throughout the current funding cycle (2012-2016), the Cytometry SR provided services to 484 registered users, 132 (27%) of whom are Case CCC members, representing all 7 of the Case CCC programs. The Cytometry SR provides current, well-maintained instruments that perform within the manufacturer?s specifications and are compliant with the safety guidelines from Environmental Health and Safety (EHS), Departments (CWRU, CC), and NIH. The SR Director, Co-Directors, Manager, and Assistants (collectively, Staff) provide professional consultation, research management, and training at any level to support research programs and grant applications. SR commitment to assay development ranges from consults to full responsibility. Through the Cytometry SR, Case CCC members have access to world class, comprehensive microscopy services; the Cytometry SR has successfully implemented a ?Full Service? facility that is designed to support clinical trials by providing correlative assays (ie, design, development, optimization, and/or validation, as required by the user). The Cytometry SR provides high quality and essential cell imaging services to multiple investigators across the Case CCC. Use of distant SRs would be inefficient and uncertain, and principle investigators could not complete the aims of NIH grants without access to cytometry and microscopy.